Thank You Bill Kaulitz
by Ace Phantomhive
Summary: I just wrote 5 chapters of the story, but I'll write more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I had the best dream ever!

Why are so many things confusing?

Why does my dream make me smile even though I'm not dreaming it anymore? Just thinking about it hurts so much. And I know that it's not real, yet, it's still on my mind.

What if I could make it into a reality? Problem is, how can I possibly do that if I am not even allowed to? There is no way!

Should I just give up without even attempting? I have the right, don't I? Yes, I do. It's my decision if I give up or not, but something stops me from giving up.

Maybe going back to sleep will help.

I can't fall asleep, great! Lying in my bed the whole day won't bring me anywhere, but I'll just think about it the rest of the day because I choose to, and because the dream was, like I said, "The Best Dream Ever!"

As I am lying in my bed peacefully, not disturbing anybody, of course someone needed to interrupt me, and snap me out of the nicest daydream I've had in my whole entire life.

"Tessa, get your butt down here right now!" my Mom, Lara, yelled from downstairs.

I went downstairs to see what I've done this time. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Well, I called you, so yes, you've done something wrong."

"What did I do wrong?"

"You know what you did wrong or are you too stupid to know?" Now she was even angrier than before.

"I'm not stupid, but I can't read your mind, so why won't you just tell me what I did wrong, please?" I snapped back.

"Don't talk to me in that tone, or else I'll beat you." Her hand was raised and ready to slap me.

"What did I do? Please tell me!" I started pleading.

"You'll find out soon enough, don't worry." Mom had an evil smile on her face, but was surprisingly calm.

"What do you mean?" I was really confused now.

"Forget it, ok! Just go upstairs again if you want to." She was super calm now, which confused the heck out of me. So I figured the best thing to do is to just go back upstairs.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I entered my room, I threw myself in my chair.

My chair hit the desk, and the desk hit the wall. It made a super loud "BOOM".

And guess what? Not only have I made the loud noise, but my stupid idiotic desk also made a gigantic hole in the wall.

And guess what else? I could see outside through the hole. Oh my god! What was I going to do? If my mom sees the whole, then it's official. I was going to get in a whole bunch of trouble.

I couldn't think straight. I looked at the hole owlishly and my eyes filled up with tears.

After staring at the whole for about 20 minutes, I gathered myself up again. I was going to come up with a plan.

My mom would kill me if she'd find out. (Not really kill me, but you know what I mean.)

I spent like 15 more minutes planning how to hide the hole from my mom.

Finally, I had a brilliant plan.

I looked in all 3 drawers of my desk and found tape. Perfect!

I taped over the hole in the wall. I colored with my red marker over the wall, because my wall was red, so it would make a lot of sense to make the tape blend in with the wall.

I think it was a good idea because I could just take the tape off when I wanted to look outside without anybody seeing me, or leave it on if I didn't want my mom to find out. Pure genius!

After that, I put my desk in front of the tape just to make sure that my mom wouldn't notice the tape.

Even better, it wall like there was no hole in the wall, the tape was covered up completely.

I was the only one in the family who knew about the hole, and I wanted it to stay that way.

All the crying I've done was for something that I was happy for in the end. I felt something good on the inside. It was a really great sensation. The feeling was indescribable, and for some odd reason I knew that the hole would benefit me at one point.

After I smiled to myself for about 5 minutes I took my laptop out of my second drawer of my desk. (I keep it there so that nobody can mess around with it.)

I did what I usually did in my spare time. I listened to my favorite band in this whole entire world.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Guess what my favorite band in this whole entire world is? The first hint  
I'll give away is Tokio.

Did you guess it?

No? Ok, for all the knuckleheads that still have no idea what I'm talking  
about, the second hint I'll give you is Hotel.

Still nothing? Does it ring a bell if I say Tokio Hotel?

I really hope by now you know who I'm talking about, but if you still have no  
idea, you need to do some serious research about them, while furiously  
listening to their music. Come back and read this story when you finally know  
a little bit about the band. If you don't know anything about them, then this  
story will not make much sense to you.

Their song "Rette Mich" (Rescue Me) was now on. I was lying in my bed, eyes  
staring lifelessly into space. These moments happened more and more often  
lately, and they were scaring me. I don't even know when I started having  
these menacing moments.

The painful thoughts about my cruel past overwhelmed me. All the fights  
between my mom and dad. I can still remember their hurtful voices screaming at  
each other crystal clear. All the tears I shed every time they fought are  
unforgettable. All the sorrow and pain I've been through for years. And every  
time I tried to cry, to make the pain at least bearable, I never succeeded.  
The tears are stuck inside of me, and whatever I do, they won't come out.

Even if I try to talk to my Mom sometimes when she's crying alone, she  
refuses. She sends me to my room, screaming at me, just for trying to help  
her. The first time I saw her crying was when I was 8. This was after one year  
of her and Dad's divorce. It hurt so much hearing her crying that I went  
downstairs to look what was wrong. I saw her holding a beautiful picture of  
her and my Dad on their wedding day. That's when it dawned to me, that she was  
crying because he left us. Since then, he has not contacted us in any way.

For six years, I have not heard or seen my Dad (I'm 14 now). When my Mom saw  
me approaching her, she quickly yelled at me to go to my room immediately. I  
told her that I just wanted to make her feel better, and the next thing I knew  
was that I was on the floor, pressing my palm against my burning cheek. She  
slapped me incredibly hard, yet I didn't cry. I never cried when I got  
physically or mentally abused. I don't even remember the last time I cried.  
And that's probably why I can't cry now. All because of my depressing  
childhood.

Gegen meinen Willen (Against My Wills) was playing now. Well, actually Tokio  
Hotel is the only music I listen to these days. As I listened to the deep,  
emotional lyrics closely, I realized that they explain exactly what's going on  
in my life. It's as if Bill Kaulitz read my mind when he wrote the song.

It's incredible that we've been through the same stuff. That's why I only  
listen to Tokio Hotel because the lyrics relate to my life completely. And the  
music is just pure beautiful. And I love Bill's personality. His amazing looks  
only add to the pack. For me, it's not all about his looks though. It's about  
everything I wrote about him except his looks.

I couldn't stop thinking about everything that went wrong in the past and  
still is going wrong now. That was it! I couldn't stand it anymore! It was  
really dark outside, but I decided I would sneak out anyway. I tiptoed  
downstairs and there again lying down on the couch was my Mom. Alone…of  
course. Crying her eyes out. I didn't give a damn anymore. I opened the door  
and out I was.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I ran! I ran as fast as I could! I knew where I was running, my destination. It was pretty far, but I went there every time I felt like this. This happens pretty often. I ran through the woods really fast, but unfortunately I had no idea what was going to happen next. After running through the woods for about 5 minutes, my right foot got cut in a rope. It took me by surprise, therefore I fell flat right on the ground. The rope was getting tighter and tighter. It was so tight at a point, the pain was unbearable. I couldn't help myself, and I let a yelp out. It hurt so badly! It got even tighter. I had no idea how in the hell it got tighter by itself, or did someone make it tighter and tighter without me seeing that person? It got so tight that I screamed out loud. My voice cracked. I never screamed that loud, or I don't remember screaming that loud ever.

The rope stopped getting tighter after my scream. I was so relieved. Now I only needed to get the rope off, but how in the hell am I going to do that. It's so thick and hard. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. My knees felt so weak. Right when I fell I heard a man's voice.

"Where do you want to go this late at night Tessa?" He said with an evil tone in his voice, and I heard him chuckle. I wish I could've seen his face, but it was so dark.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I said getting really angry.

"Lower you voice or you'll regret it" The mysterious man told me, "And I'm your worst nightmare" He answered me.

"What do you want from me?" I yelled forgetting what he just told me, because of all the anger inside me.

"What the hell did I tell you?" He said while coming towards me. He had a pocket knife in his hand. He angled the sharp side towards my neck. He pressed on it a little, and I started bleeding. He stooped and put the blade back into his pocket. I felt the blood drip down my body and on the ground. I put my hand over my wound and tried to make it stop bleed. I looked around and before I blacked out I heard such a familiar voice.

"Leave her alone you psychopath" The voice said in defense. And I blacked out.

End of Chapter 4

So Leute, I know it's really short, but still. I'll write more VERY soon.

So whose voice do you think is it?


	5. Author's note

**Okay…here's the deal my readers!**

**I post other stories on another web-site too, so it's very hard for me to post stories on this web-site too.**

**Here's the link to my own story on the Tokio Hotel US forum. I update that story A LOT. Well...this site didn't let me post the whole link sooo I put spaces between the words and maybe that'll work, hopefull.**

**http: / www .tokiohotel. com /us /forum /show thread .php ? t = 9 5 1 1**

**I'd appreciate it soooooooooooooooooo incredibly much if you'd join the forum and comment on my story and other people's storied too or whatever. It's A LOT of freaking fun. That's my favorite web-site. It's wayyy easier for me to update that story because I don't need to work on my Office Word. My Office Word is sooooo freaking slow and I get sooooo freaking frustrated. Sooo yeah…BITTE BITTE BITTE become a member on the forum. It's the BEST web-site ever and I update my story A LOT there. Uhmm…..if you have any questions feel free to write me a private message and I PROMISE I'll answer you^^**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I woke up I looked around me. Where was I? I wondered aloud and the familiar voice responded.

"You're stuck! Here with me by your side.

I looked behind me and there he was. Bill! Bill Kaulitz! Wait…..how in the hell is Bill Kaulitz by my side. He doesn't even know I exist. I pinched myself to make sure it's not just a dream.

"Owww!" I yelped out in pain when I pinched way too hard. Bill chuckled.

"Why am I here?" I asked Bill.

"You're kidnapped. I tried to save you, but I couldn't unfortunately. The man that attacked you, he drugged me with propofol by sticking me with a syringe. It's an anesthetic medicine. In other words, he put me to sleep with a drug, so I couldn't save you. I'm really sorry! I really tried!

"Bill…it's alright. I think this is a basement." I walked towards the basement door, and tried to open it up, but it didn't open. It was locked.

"So….is there any hope for us? Do you think he'll kill us brutally? When do you think he's coming back?" I asked all these questions that worried me to death.

"I wish I could answer your questions, but I myself have no idea. It's going to be alright though. We'll find a way to get out of here together." Bill didn't lose hope.

"I know we will!" I agreed and suddenly fell to the ground, the room spinning around me. Bill rushed to my side. He held me hands tightly in his. I could see his face, but only blurry.

"What's wrong?" He asked his voice shaky.

"Everything's spinning. I have a huge headache. Bill I'm scared!" I told him starting to whimper. He hugged me tightly confronting me when suddenly the psychopath opened the basement door and came towards us.

"What the fuck do you want, you sick man? Leave her alone!" Bill yelled loudly protecting me. He attacked the man, but the man knocked Bill out. Somehow I stood up and kicked the man really hard. I guess all the years of Tae Kwon Do training payed off. The man fell to the ground. I rushed towards Bill side and but his arm around my shoulder. I helped him stand up, and together we ran out of the basement and out of the house.

When we were out the house we were surrounded by the dark, scary woods. We didn't know which way to go, but it was only a matter of time before the old man would catch up with us. So Bill and I decided to just take the left way and keep running; eventually if we just keep running the same way, we must meet society again. So we ran and ran what seemed for eternity before we stopped.

End of chapter 5


End file.
